Catalyst
by Danyeda Goofy Panterita
Summary: Korra just realize something. Thanks Mako.:.One-Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, nor LOK.

And I must confess that my mother tongue is Spanish. This is one of my attempts writing in English. Actually I think this is the first drabble I made first in English :D –later I'll tray to translate in Spanish (my mother tongue). **Thanks to ForeverChocolateRoses for being my Beta :) **

* * *

Korra was at Air Temple Island at the moment, more precisely in her room, looking through the window at the marvelous and glowing lights of Republic City. It was a beautiful sight that she enjoyed night after night since her arrival, but right now, even if she was looking at the city, her mind was in another place, and time. The day she met Mako.

Not because she was a teen, hopelessly in love with a boy who already had a girlfriend and who fantasized about imaginary scenarios where they could both be together. It wasn't a bad idea, but that's not the reason. After the semi-final match Korra needed to know (in a very desperately way) what would happen to her, and what had happened with him to make her develop so strong a crush on the city boy that she just met and who acted like a jerk to her. And the only conclusion she could come up with, it was such thing called _love at first sight_.

"Ha! Yeah right!" she laughed at the idea. But her laugh died after a few seconds. It was silly and corny, but true. "It was love at first sight," she said to herself, letting the idea sinking in.

She wouldn't have realized her own feelings if weren't for the time when Bolin got kidnapped. And it wasn't her who acknowledged those feelings, it was Jinora and Ikki, with their teasing when Mako arrived looking for him. Of course she talked about the brothers with Tenzin's family at breakfast… and lunch and dinner, but she didn't notice that she talked that much about Mako. At least not enough to make the girls start such jokes.

She kept thinking about it, just a little, but their priority was finding Bolin. And then, when they slept so close to each other that night… waking up was the best thing to ever happen to her, because it was the first time she was so close to him. However, it was so awkward. Her heart started racing like crazy, and she blushed so fast that it made her think that he would notice (thankfully he didn't). She got apart as soon as the idea of him knowing exist. She didn't want him to know. It was strange because, before, she would go with him and tell him straight in the face "Mako, I think I like you in a more-than-friends way" and not caring about what he might think about. Yet, she couldn't say it. She was afraid. She didn't want him to know those feeling so foreign to her…so new. She didn't even know them at all, and they were hers.

Then Asami arrived.

The girl changed her plans. She asked Pema for advice, and even if she hadn't understood such strong feelings, she followed them and told Mako everything. In a way she was happy to tell him as her old-self would and not care what his answer would be (she really hoped for him to leave Asami and stay with her… really she thought, dreamed, and fantasized about it). Obviously he said no. He was happy with the "gorgeous, rich and feminine Asami". His rejection depressed her like nothing in her life had done. But it was partly forgotten thanks to Bolin. And partly, because unlike her old-self, the four year old who demonstrated with courage and pride at being the Avatar, she couldn't just drop the issue and forget him. She really was grateful for Bolin and how eager he was to make her happy and the great time they had that day; it had helped her a lot. Made her forget, even for a moment, about what had happened. But Mako was an issue hard to drop. Even if he kind of liked her and returned her kiss, leaving Asami was out of question

She hopes for the day when he, you know, will break up with Asami and she will have her chance. However, he was happy with Asami and that should make her happy too, right?

Sadly it wasn't like that. It hurt. And it would hurt until the day she could move on from him, or find another love. But it wasn't that easy, because she just knows that a girl doesn't forget her first rejection from her first love. Yes, she was strong, and mature enough to not attempt against their relationship, but love was love. And Mako was Mako. Nothing could change the fact that she loves him, not right now. In her eyes, he was special, different and important for the solely reason that he was the first boy she had ever liked. Even if it was for that unrealistic and foolish reason of _love at first sight, _Mako made something, something that in all these years, no one took the chance or the interest in teaching her; that aside from being the Avatar she was human, and a teenager, no less, and that she, Korra, could fall in love.

And in love, being the Avatar was useless.

* * *

I think the only reason Korra liked Mako was due her teenage hormones and the fact that she just get out of the South Pole to a new and different world. Everything is so new to her. It was like "Said bye to the avatar train camp, and welcome to the real world where apparently no one cares that you're the Avatar." Just remember when Mako knew she was the Avatar it was like "good for you, we need to win this, now bye". She had other stuff in mind, not just training in being a powerful avatar.

Anyways, that is just my perception. Maybe I'm wrong. I just wanted to write it down.


End file.
